drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaea Berend
Name: Gaea Berend Age:' 35 '''Place of Birth/Raising: Four Kings, Andor. Height: 5'5 Weight: 135 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Emerald Green = Character History = Gaea grew up in Four Kings with her parents. Her Uncle owned an Inn in Caemlyn and was having a hard time, so had written and asked if Gaea could come help for a little while. Her parents thought it a great idea because it would allow Gaea to see more of the world than Four Kings had to offer, and perhaps give her more opportunity to find a husband. They began making plans for her to go. The week before she was supposed to leave, her father was working in his shop in town and went out to the alley behind the shop, taking the trash out. He overheard some men talking. He didn't pay much attention as he drew closer to the trash bin (and the men), until he heard mention of the Great Lord of the Dark. He dropped the trash and ran back into his store. The men saw heard him and looked around the corner in time to see the door to the shop swinging shut and they decided they couldn't risk whatever he might have overheard. (Four Kings was fairly small, small enough for them to know who's store it was it and where the store owner lived). Father closed up early and ran home, and decided that they should send Gaea early to her uncles for safety. They made the arrangements to send her the next day. That night, however, the Darkfriend's snuck into the house. Gaea heard a furtive sound in the night that woke her, but it wasn't loud enough to cause major alarm. She got up and quietly padded barefoot out into the hall, and saw her parents door cracked open a bit. She heard another noise out of the norm snuck up to the door, andlooked in. She saw shadowy figures, and the glint of a knife as it came down, killing her parents. She hurried back to her room, in shock and hid in the nook that was behind/under her bed. The Darkfriend's came in to look for her, knowing they couldn't leave her alive as a possible witness. They saw the empty bed, searched for her for a bit, but now it was nearing dawn and they couldn't stay. Someone might see them. They left, intent on keeping their eyes open for her, hoping that they could find and eliminate her before she had the opportunity to report anything her father might have told her. She waited until she was sure they were gone before coming out. She was terrified. She was afraid to go to the authorities. She had no idea who the killers were, and was frightened that it could have been anyone, including the higher ups of the city. She fled Four Kings for her uncle's Inn. In Caemlyn, she was walking through the streets, looking for her Uncle's Inn, when a flower pot fell off of a second story window and landed on her head. She woke up knowing only her first name and nothing else. She took refuge with a Wisdom, Miri, apprenticing with her for a year, hoping that her memories would come back. Finally, after a year passed, and no memories had surfaced that would give Gaea a clue as to who she was and where she came from, Miri sent her on to the Aes Sedai at the White Tower, in the hopes that they could help her. When Gaea reached the Tower, she was disappointed when told that there was nothing they could do to help her get her memories back. But, while she was there, it was discovered that she could channel. That is how she found herself in novice white, washing floors, and learning to channel...still oblivious of her past and still hopeful that she may find the answers she seeks in the Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios